


Run away with me

by Solrojo



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrojo/pseuds/Solrojo
Summary: Nasir is a shy boy raised by conservative parents with old beliefs, in a society where being gay is not well regarded. Nasir met Agron, a wild boy who changed his life completely, so when his parents found out he is gay they forbade him to see Agron, but his boyfriend asked him to run away with him. Will he do it?Agron is a wild man, he smokes, drinks, and sometimes smokes weed, but he doesn't harm anyone. Until now all his relationships with boys of his age have been meaningless until he met Nasir, a boy who turned his world upside down. When Nasir father found out about their relationship, he tried to separate them, but he was not going to allow that, he was going to face everything for Nasir.





	Run away with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NagronForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagronForever/gifts).

> I have been working on this story along with my other story, and I decided to finish this chapter and publish it. I like this story a lot, and it's the first time I've written something like that.  
I don't have my grammar program yet, I'll buy it again soon.

Nasir was lying on his belly cupping his chin with his hands while looking at the lake, the view was beautiful. He had brought his book to read it, but he had entertained himself looking at the landscape. Nasir wished he had brought his tools to paint the beautiful landscape. He sighed, his father says that he is silly because he likes to paint, but his papa thinks that career will not leave him money, and maybe his dad is right, but it is what he loves to do. His mother, however, supports him one hundred percent, and that makes him happy. The thing is that when is about making decisions or giving orders, it is his father who does it, his mother has no voice.

Nasir chuckled when he saw a squirrel run after another one, he likes to see those animals play around. He likes to live in the countryside, and luckily his house is so close to that beautiful lake. In that place, he feels free and happy. Nasir always comes when he wants some peace of mind or his parents have guests like today, and he doesn't want to be around them. Maybe his father is right, and he is just a silly boy with dreams that won't help him in the future, but he wants to do what he loves not what his father wants him to do.

Nasir’s parents have money, and they are very well-known people in town, that's why they are always hosting a party with friends or coworkers. Tonight, the house is full of men who are accompanied by their women in their adult kids, most of them work with his father who is a bank owner. Nasir thought that none of these people arouse interest in him, for him to hold a conversation with them. Nasir is nineteen years old, and most of his father's friends are middle-aged people, and their children are presumed, bored boys.

Nasir keeps his distance from the boys his age, since he is different, he doesn't like girls he likes boys and his parents feel that that is a sin. If Nasir’s parents find out about his sexual preference, they can send him away. Nasir has seen how boys his age who have the same taste for men are mocked by other boys. This society is cruel, men who sleep with other men are treated differently, and they have no rights in society. Nasir’s parents have told him that God does not approve the same-sex relationship and those kinds of people go straight to hell. His parents are very religious people and have dragged him too, so he accompanies them to church, but he doesn't agree with their beliefs.

A drop of sweat fell from his forehead so he looked around to make sure he was alone, there was no soul around him. His house is located a bit far from the other houses, therefore almost nobody comes around. Nasir decided he wants to go for a swim, so he got up then walked to the lake, stopped at the shore and took off all his clothes then got in the water. He submerged his body into the water to wet his hair and then rose to the surface, Nasir then began swimming from one side of the lake to the other, he got so entertained that he didn’t realize that he was no longer alone and that someone was watching him.

Nasir was swimming and when he rose to the surface, he met green eyes that were staring intently at him. The person who was looking at him was a young man, he looked his age or maybe a little older than him. The guy was giving him a look that aroused his body by luckily, his body was submerged in water. Nasir couldn't help but notice that the boy is handsome, his hair was well combed, straight at the sides and pointed at the front. His beautiful green eyes shone as he looked at him, and his smile was lovely. He had bracelets on his left wrist, and by his fine clothes, Nasir realized that the boy has money, or his family does.

"Who are you?" Nasir asked using a threatening tone of voice. He is a shy person who doesn't like problems, but when he feels threatened, he can be aggressive.

Agron did not feel intimidated with that question, on the contrary, he stared at the boy thing he has been doing for a while in the distance after he left the party because he felt bored. When the boy began to undress, he could not look away and decided that he must see him closer. Agron is always careful not to let his sexual preferences be noticed so as not to get into trouble, but that boy captivates him, and he approached, to meet him, and to be able to look at him more closely, luckily he has a suit that would hide his erection.

"My name is Agron."

"Agron hum? what are you doing in my lake?"

Agron crossed his arms on his chest and laughed. "Your lake?" Agron asked with a smile.

"Well, the lake is located in my father's land, therefore it is my."'

Agron then recognized the boy, he had never seen him before, but his father had talked about his boss's children and how well educated they are. "Oh, you must be one of Adam's son. I am David's son; my father works for yours. The party was boring, and I decided to go for a walk and get to know the surroundings. This place is beautiful. Would you mind if I enter the lake with you? it's a very hot day."

"Oh God no," Nasir thought. Agron is the kind of boy he likes; it would be a danger to have him around. If he noticed what is going on in his body right now, he will surely tell his father and he would surely tell his. "I don't think I should."

"Why?" Agron looked down and saw the boy's clothes scattered on the floor. "Oh, I got you now you are naked but we're both men, so there is nothing you have that I don't have. Will you tell me your name?”

“My name is Nasir.”

“Well, it's nice to meet you.”

Nasir opened his mouth, but nothing came out of it. He saw Agron began to undress and then he panics. "What are you doing?"

Agron smiled, and continuous to get undress, Nasir's gaze was burning him, awakening part of his body that would be hard to hide, so he turned around. When Agron got naked he grabbed his dick, pinched his head until he killed his erection, then he turned around and jumped into the water which was a little cold but enjoyable. The most pleasant thing was to see Nasir's flushed face, and that made him think that maybe Nasir like men las he does, but he must be sure before he makes his move.

Nasir didn't move he didn't know what to do or what to say. He saw Agron disappear into the water and he was already beginning to get worried when the boy surfaced in front of him. The two of them stared at each other for a bit. "You're a bit daring don't you think?"

"Not really." Agron moved sideways. "Was the party too boring for you?"

His cock was so hard that not even the cold water softened it is the first time he sees a boy, naked. "Yes, my parents are boring, and those parties are long and tedious, but I had never seen you at one of them before."

"I always come out with an excuse not to attend but today I was bored, so I decided to come with them, and I have to be honest with you I regretted that decision until I saw you. Hey, you smoke?"

"Not."

"Oh, don't tell me you are one of those kids who only do what their parents tell them to do?" Agron asked and turned around to reach his pants, then he got two cigarettes and a matchbox. He passed a cigarette to Nasir, the boy hesitated but then grabbed it, Agron lit it and saw him take it to his mouth and immediately started coughing something that made him laugh. "Watch me."

Nasir watched as Agron sucked his cigarette, absorbed the smoke and then let it out, and he tried again but ended up coughing again. "It's harder than it looks."

Agron brought the cigarette to his mouth, let the smoke out, then looked at Nasir. "You will learn over time. So, Nasir what you are doing here alone?” Agron liked the way Nasir is looking at him because he knows that look.

"I was reading a book."

“Or you are one of those kids who still read.' Agron saw Nasir narrow his eyes. "I am not making fun of you. Most of my friends don’t read books, but I can see that you are different, I like that. So, Nasir, have you been to a party with boys your age?"

"No," Nasir admitted, his parents have never allowed him to go to parties unless it's not with them. Yes, he is of age, but still lives with his parents.

"Would you like to go to one?"

"I don’ know." Nasir would like to venture, but he is very afraid of his father.

"Come on, you seem like a nice boy please don't let me down now." Agron was noticing that Nasir is shy, and that increased his interest in him.

"But I don’t know you." Nasir saw Agron slip through the water to stand in front of him, the man inhaled his cigarette then let the smoke out on his face, he had a grin on his face. Agron was so close to him and his cock still hard in the water, throbbing demanding attention.

That can be arranged by going out with me so you can get to know me better.” Agron noticed that Nasir's face was flushed, and he knew what he would find if he enters his hand in the water, but he didn't want to scare Nasir, so he didn’t do that. “The first thing you have to know is that I am charming,” he said then winked at Nasir. "Let's go swimming."

Nasir sighed when Agron walked away then immersed himself in the water, so he followed him and for the next half hour they swam together, and Nasir felt very good. The two came out of the water a while later and got dressed. "Do you have another cigarette?"

Agron was not surprised that Nasir asked for a cigarette he realized he liked the taste, so he handed him a cigarette, then they sat on the floor facing the lake. "So, we are going to go out tonight, I can pick you up, my father gave me his old truck. What do you say, Nasir?"

"My parents won't give me permission," Nasir said and feels ashamed. He is nineteen years old Nasir said and feels ashamed. He is nineteen years old; he shouldn’t have to ask permission to go out, but his parents are very strident with him and his brother.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen, and since I live with my parents still, I have to respect their rules. They don't like my brother or me to go out without asking for authorization first. They don't allow us to go out with all kinds of people." Nasir inhales his cigarette. "But I can sneak out."

"That's the spirit."

Nasir liked the enthusiasm with which Agron expressed himself, and he stared at him, he had to admit that with his hair wet his new friend looks beautiful, he had to look away so that Agron wouldn’t notice his interest in him. The thing is that Nasir is finding some similarities in Agron's behavior with his own, but he needs to be sure. Having another friend would be perfect because he only has Castus, but they rarely see each other because his friend is always busy with his parents.

"How old are you?"

"I am twenty-one. This place is beautiful, Nasir." Agron said and looked sideways, fearing that if he kept looking at him, he was going to kiss him. He had never met such a beautiful boy before.

"I would like to paint it?" Nasir saw Agron narrow his eyes. "I am studying art; I like to paint."

Agron thought of something it would be interesting to pose for Nasir, naked. "I would like to be your muse."

Nasir laughed out loud, but then he saw the seriousness in Agron's face. "Are you serious?" Agron nodded and Nasir's eyes lit up. "That would be great. In that pose, in this place, you look beautiful." Nasir didn’t realize what he had admitted until the words had not left his mouth. "Sorry I didn't mean to-" Agron put a finger on his lips.

"Nasir is fine, you are beautiful too." Agron withdrew his finger. "Do you have a lot of friends?"

"No really just one."

"Do you want us to be friends? I would like to know you more, to go out together."

Nasir couldn't stop smiling, that comment made him feel good. "I'd like it too. What about you, do you have many friends?"

"I do but most of them are rich and pretentious, I like humble people. My friends only talk about their money, and I don't like that and that's why I only get along with friends who don't act that way."

"Me too."

"My parents are humble people, and I have a brother who is like me. What I love most about my mother is that she organizes charity parties to help some institutions, she likes to help others."

Nasir couldn't help noticing the way Agron talks about his mother, and he felt a little envious since he couldn't talk about his parents like that. "You speak of her with pride."

Agron smiled. “Is true I feel very proud of my mother; she always understands and supports me."

"My parents are different; they are more complicated, and they are not humble at all. You are lucky. I don't agree with some of my parents' beliefs, and I don't like the way they act with others.”

"I'm glad to know that.”

They stay there talking to each other for a good while and when it was starting to get dark, they started walking towards the house. Nasir said goodbye to Agron and went to his room. He was happy to have met Agron who turned out to be a very daring but pleasant person. Nasir then began to plan how he would sneak out of the house. His new friend told him that he would wait for him in a few hours after the party is over since his parents will go to bed after that in fact, they were saying goodbye to their guests when they returned.

usually, the parties that Nasir's parents throw are held on weekdays, so they don’t last until very late since everyone works the next day. Nasir doesn't have to go to the school tomorrow, so Agron's invitation worked perfectly. He sighed as he remembered his new friend smile. Nasir doesn't want to get his hopes up but because of the compliment Agron gave him after his comment, he thinks they share the same tastes for men but until he is sure, he is satisfied that Agron is his friend, the boy is very funny. Nasir only hopes that his parents would approve of his friendship with Agron.

Nasir looked at his window, while he was thinking where he was going to sneak out since his room is on the second floor, but he could go downstairs without making noise, he thought. He doesn't chare bedroom with his brother, therefore, he won't notice that he won't be home. Nasir is an obedient boy; he had never ventured to do something his parents don't approve of. He just met Agron, but in that short time they shared he made him feel good, therefore something tells him that Agron is trustworthy. Nasir though he can't wait to talk to his brother about his new friend, that's going to have to wait until tomorrow.

Nasir grabbed a towel and walked to his bathroom. By the wild and daring way in which Agron behaves, he imagines that he will have a good time in that party, and it will be a new experience for him. Nasir hopes that Agron and he will have more chances to go out together so they can get to know each other better. He liked the talk they had, but what he liked most was swimming along with him. Nasir can’t wait to see his new friend again and to paint him, an Agron’s painting would come out beautiful because the man himself is gorgeous.

* * *

Agron entered his brother's room and saw him lying on his bed reading a book, so he knocked on the door to get his attention. He saw Duro look at him, so he walked to his brother's bed then sit in the corner. He wants to talk to his brother about Nasir, which he can't get out of his mind. All the way home Agron spent it thinking about Nasir, reviewing what they talked, and remembering his smile. Agron liked the timidity and naivety of the boy, he is already surrounded by people who just like to show off their money. His family is wealthy, but that is not what defines him, He doesn't care about money, he cares about the values a person has.

Agron has already finished his first two years in a colleague and he is thinking of entering again to study law but he's still not sure if he will. He likes to work on his farm parents, help with animals, and manage it. He has many dreams, but for now, he feels content with what he has. His brother, however, is studying to be a nurse, he goes to a colleague on in the city, which is located half an hour from the town where they live. Agron is thinking of finding a place near his parents' houses to become independent. His mother would not like him to live alone, but he wants to have his privacy, which he has but only in his room and he wants more.

Duro and he has a good relationship, his brother shares his tastes for men, but neither has dared to tell their parents. As he told Nasir, his mother supports him in everything he does, but he is not sure if she will agree with his sexual preferences. His father is a quiet man, conservative, but very loving with his family, well except with his mother, lately he has seen that they don’t get along, but he does not meddle in their problems. His family is one of the most respected people in the town and he is proud of that.

"Hey, I wanted to tell you that I met one of Adan's children today, Nasir is his name, he is a lovely boy." Agron went on telling his brother how he meets Nasir, what they did and what they talked about. "In a while, I will pick him up to take him to Barca's party. I was delighted with him, Duro. At first, he was on the defensive, but then he relaxed, and we had a good time."

Duro put the book down and stared at his brother for a bit while he thought what he was going to tell him. Agron looked very excited about the son of his father's boss and knowing his brother that could cause problems with that family. "By your tone of enthusiasm, I feel you liked that boy." His brother nodded. "Agron you need to be careful, that boy is our father's boss's son. You are a wild person, and from what our father has told us his boss is very conservative, they are from Syria, so they have different mores. Is he like us?"

"I don't know, I am a little confused.” Agron got thoughtful for a moment. "I think he does, by the way, he looked at me and blushed. He's so cute, and he's not like the other boys I know, adventurous and wild. Nasir is calmer, and he likes to paint."

Duro can't deny that he liked to hear his brother talk about Nasir that way. They are careful when choosing a guy so that no one finds out that they are gay. The few boyfriends his brother had not worth taking the risk screwing with them. "Well, the only thing I can tell you is to be careful."

"I'll be careful, little brother. I'll go take a shower before I go. Mom and Dad went to their rooms already, they were both arguing on the way to here."

"I don’t’ know what's going on with them lately, I suspect that Dad has another woman."

"Do you believe that?"

"Yes, and I don't judge him, mom is a beautiful person, but she doesn't show much affection to him."

"Yes, I've noticed that, well, we don't have to get into their problems." Agron then left his brother's room and entered his. It would hurt to see his parents separated, but he preferred that to continue seeing them fighting each other all the time.

Agron unbuttoned his shirt, then sat on the bed to take off his boots and thought about himself. Agron realized that he was different at the age of eleven when he noticed that he was attracted to boys and not girls. His first sexual encounter occurred at the age of fifteen with an acquaintance, it was only once and neither of them talks about it for fear of being discovered. Being gay was not and still is not well seen in society. He has never understood why people are interested in what others do with their personal lives. He thinks life is too complicated to worry about what others do.

Agron took off his boots, and socks then got up, grabbed a towel and headed toward the bathroom in his bedroom. While he was showering Agron remembered at Nasir, the boy is charming. He loved the fact that Nasir is shy, he realized that when he began to undress and saw him blush and turn his face sideways. Agron has already undressed in front of his friends when they go to the river or the beach, but none of them reacts like that. His friends are daring and wild like him, so they don't mind seeing one of their friends naked.

Agron got in the shower, opened the water tap then sighed when the warm water began to fall on his body. The last time he had sex was three months ago, therefore his body is eager for a man. He would like to have sex with Nasir if the boy shares his taste for men, but he is going to take things slow with him. It is obvious that Nasir is a calm and intelligent person, he likes the fact that he is a painter. Agron likes art too, but not for a career, he has gone with his mother to art galleries and bought some paintings. He admires the talent that some people have, to express with a brush what they see and feel.

Agron finished showering then left the bathroom to his room. He walked to his closet and chose the clothes he is going to wear tonight. It didn't take long for Agron to get dressed, he combed his hair back, then grabbed his perfume and sprayed it on his body. He grabbed the key to his truck then left his bedroom. Before leaving the house, he said goodbye to his brother who again advised him to be careful and wishes him luck with Nasir too. His brother is adorable and even though he is younger than him, Duro always cares about him. When Agron goes out with his brother they have fun, but tonight Duro didn't want to go out, because he felt tired, but maybe it's better that way since he wanted to be alone with Nasir as much as he could do it.

A few minutes later, Agron arrived at the place where Nasir asked him to wait for him. He turned off his truck and lit a cigarette. His mother doesn't like him to smoke and maybe it would be better If he quits but not today. He lit the cigarette then held it to his mouth and looked straight ahead. Ten minutes passed, so he was beginning to worry that Nasir wouldn't come when he saw him appear in the dark. He opened the door stepped out of the vehicle then walked towards him. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come."

Nasir felt flattered by the tone of concern he noticed in Agron’s voice. "Forgive me if I worry, I wanted to be sure that my parents were sound asleep before leaving the house." Nasir grabbed Agron's cigarette then brought it to his mouth. “I think I can get used to that."

Agron grabbed the cigarette back and took a step closer to Nasir. "It's not good that you get used to it. My mother says that cigarettes will end up killing me." Agron let out the smoke and spread it over Nasir's face. His new friend looked beautiful, and sexy tonight. "You look great, little friend." He toured Nasir's body with his eyes and loved what he saw, so much that he had to use all his willpower not to draw him into a kiss.

Nasir smiled at that comment. "Don't compliment me like that in public, your friends are going to think we're weird,” Nasir said then took a step toward Agron's truck.

"Wait."

Nasir stopped walking and turned around to look at Agron. "Yes."

"Do you think gay people are weird?" Agron asked going straight to the point. He wants to make things clear between them, he wants Nasir to know where he stands about gay men.

"No, I would never think that, but most people think so." Nasir made a face. Nasir grimaced in disgust. "I don't like to talk about that topic. Can we go now?"

"Yes, but let it be clear, I am not like those people." Agron left it there, he didn't want to say too much until he wasn't sure that Nasir also likes men. The two men entered the truck and Agron put the key in the starter but didn’t turn it on yet instead he looked at Nasir. "You drink?"

"You mean if I drink alcohol?" Agron nodded. "I've never done."

Agron chuckled and threw his hand back then grabbed a beer from the six-pack he had bought. "Well, today is a good night to start.”

"Should you want me to drink?"

"Yes, please me. My friends are wild, so if you start drinking now when we get to my friend’s house you will be happy. You got me?"

Nasir grabbed the beer. "Yes, I got you." Nasir opened the beer bottle and took a sip of it. "Uhm it tastes good."

Agron laughed then started his truck. "Just don't keep the bottle up so the police won't see you drinking. It is illegal to have a beer bottle open in the car." Agron started his truck and started driving. He arrived at his friend’s house a few minutes later, Nasir had already drunk two beers. Agron got out of the truck first and ran towards Nasir after he saw him lose his balance when he stepped out of the vehicle. "Hey, are you alright?"

Nasir chuckled. "I feel very good."

Agron laughed too. "I see. I should have imagined that few beers were going to make you feel dizzy since you're not used to drinking."

"I feel happy."

Agron laughed again. "I can tell, and I can assure that my friends have something that will make you feel much better." Nasir nodded and Agron felt that his new friend would do everything he asked, even smoking pot, he does it occasionally with his friends, but he didn't have a habit of doing it. They got in the house after Nasir regained his balance.

Agron introduced Nasir to his friends, and to his surprise, Nasir fit in well with them. Barca brought them beer and then took Nasir to introduce him with his other friends, Agron stared at them until a friend approached him and offered him a joint. "Thanks, Spartacus," he said before turning it on and bringing it to his mouth. "Oh, this is Nice,” he expressed.

"So, is that kid your new friend?"

Agron let out the smoke and looked at Nasir before looking at Spartacus. "If you mean Nasir, yes he is my friend, and he is not a kid."

"And are you already fucking him?"

Agron looked sideways looking to see if someone had heard Spartacus. "Hey, don't talk like that out loud, someone can listen to you, and no, I'm not fucking Nasir. Anyway, why do you ask me that question, what does that matter to you?" Agron asked, but then he saw the truth's in his friend's eyes. Spartacus and he had a relationship a year ago. Agron made the mistake of mix his friendship with sex because one night he felt lonely and horny, but the thing was that they didn't last long. Spartacus wanted something serious, and he just wanted to have a good time.

"I am sorry, you're right is not my business."

Agron sighed and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Spartacus what happened between us is over, but don't destroy our friendship for something that happened in the past." His friend lowered his head. "Hey, you're a good friend, please forget what happened between us, and let's continue our friendship," Agron said and heard Nasir laugh therefore he looked towards him and saw one of his friends put his arm around his shoulders, he didn't like that at all. "Excuse me for a moment." Agron turned around.

Spartacus grabbed Agron by his arms, his friend turned his head and looked at him. "Be careful, I can see that the boy is not like us. I'm sure he comes from a conventional family and that can bring you trouble."

Agron let go of Spartacus's hand. That's why I like Nasir so much because he's not like us." Agron sighed. "I appreciate your advice, but I know how to take care of myself," Agron said and then walked towards Nasir. "Hey, can I have my friend back?"

Nasir looked at the cigarette Agron had in his hand, but it looked different. "Do you share?" He asked and didn’t wait for the answer he just took it.

"Nasir waits-" Agron said but his friend brought it to his mouth and then started coughing. "Hey, are you alright?" Agron asked with concern. The last thing he wants is to hurt his friend, he just wants to have fun.

It took a few seconds for Nasir to recover. "Woo, I like this," he said before absorbing the joint again.

"Oh Agron, I like your friend,” Barca said.

"I can see that. Nasir, do you feel good?"

"I feel great."

Agron was relieved to hear that but he also thought he doesn't want Nasir to have problems with his parents because of him. "I'm glad, but I don't want you to overdo it."

"Hey, I'm good really, I just need a beer."

"Let go get you one,” one of Agron’s friend said.

Agron looked at his friends. "Be nice to him."

"We always are.”

Agron continued to have fun with his friends and Nasir, the two had a good time. Two hours later Agron was coming out of the bathroom when he tripped over Nasir. He had to grab his friend so he wouldn't fall since his friend was super drunk. "Woo, I think you had enough we should go now."

"But I'm having a lot of fun."

"Yeah, but remember that your parents don't know you're out, therefore I need to sober you up, and somehow take that weed smell off you before leaving you at home. I don't want you to have problems with your parents because of me." Nasir gave him a look that made his body shiver.

"Why aren't you drunk?"

Nasir took another step toward him. "Because someone must be sober, my little friend. Now use the bathroom. I'll say goodbye to my friends, and then we'll go." Instead of entering the bathroom, Nasir moved closer to him. "Nasir what are you doing?"

"You ... you ..."

Agron chuckled. "Me what?"

"You are beautiful."

Agron looked around to make sure they were alone. "You are much more beautiful than me, but we can't do that here."

"So, you don’t’ think I am weird to you for saying that?"

"Nasir you're drunk and we're not going to have this conversation while you are in that state of intoxication and much less here."

Nasir chuckled. "I like you, I ... I want to kiss you."

"Nasir-"

"You know I've never kissed a boy or had sex with anyone either.” Nasir chuckled. "I'm a virgin."

Agron grabbed Nasir by his forearm and quickly pushed him inside the bathroom. "We can’t do that here."

“But-"

“You're drunk, and yes, I like you, and I want to kiss too you but not here. Please use the bathroom so we can leave. I will take you to eat something so you can sober up.” Agron walked to the door but then stopped then turned around. He grabbed Nasir by his cheek then gave him a short but sweet kiss then patted his cheek. "You are super charming, and I would love to be the first man in your life, but not here and much less while you're drunk.” Agron left the bathroom before someone came in and saw them together, then he met with his friends to say goodbye to them. A few minutes later Nasir met him then said goodbye. Outside the house, Agron had to help Nasir walk to his truck, and then get into it, he closed the door then ran to the other side, Agron step inside his truck and turned on.

Agron saw Nasir yawn and settle in the seat then he took off. There was Denny's restaurant on the way, so he stopped there. He had to shake Nasir to wake him up. "Hey, little friend."

Nasir opened his eyes and looked at Agron. "I feel a little dizzy."

"That happens when you drink a lot. Let's eat go eat that will help you feel better."

Nasir looked at the restaurant. "Yes, I'm hungry."

Agron smiled. "That also happens when you drink a lot." They left the vehicle and entered the restaurant; they didn't have to wait long for a table. Agron made the order since Nasir was too dizzy to do it, he ordered coffee for them too. "Drink coffee that will help you get sober," Agron said after the waitress brought them coffee.

Nasir grabbed his cup take a sip of it then look at Agron. "I had a great time."

"I saw that, and I can tell that my friends were all delighted with you." Agron took a sip of his coffee. "Barca took a lot of interest in you, and it seems that you in him, you two talked a lot."

"I like him as a friend but nothing else I'm not-"

"Hey, stop that, we're alone, or have you forgotten what happened in the bathroom?"

Nasir looked at his cup, his mind was a little confused, but he has an image of Agron kissing him, well it was a quick kiss, but he liked it. "It was wrong to tell you that."

"You did nothing wrong I am like you." Agron leaned over the table to whisper something to Nasir. "Hey, when we're alone we'll talk about that." The waitress arrived with the toast. "Thank you beautiful," he said and when she left, he looked at Nasir. "Eat, you need to fill that stomach, so that the food absorbs the alcohol,” Agron spoke and then daub his toast with butter.

It was nice to have dinner with Nasir, they talked while they ate and when they finished, his friend was feeling a bit better. Agron was driving to Nasir's house when he thought of something. "You want to go to the place where we met so we can talk? Of course, if you feel good. We can talk another day."

"It's fine with me, I don't want this night to ever end."

Agron smiled with that comment. "You are a romantic type?"

"Well, I don't know, I've never had a relationship with anyone."

"That can be fixed," Agron said and then give Nasir a quick look before concentrating on the road again. They arrived at the lake a few minutes later, Agron parked his truck and saw Nasir stepped out then take a deep breath so he quickly got to his side. "You're good?"

Nasir shook his head and smiled. "I don’t know I thought I was, but I just can't stand for too long, I'm still a little dizzy."

"Come let's go sit near the lake." Nasir nodded and the two began to walk, a few minutes later they were sitting at the edge of the lake facing the water. "About what you told me in the bathroom, it's true that you have never kissed or had sex with a man?”

Nasir covered his face with his hands. "I should never have told you that."

Agron moved and knelt in front of Nasir, then grabbed his hands and moved them away from his face so he could look at him. “Why not? I think I have shown you that you can trust me. I took you with my friends and I gave you signs of what I like. I have trusted you because since we started talking, I felt that you and I shared the same tastes.”

"Yes, you're right but you're going to think I'm an unexpected idiot." Nasir sighed and looked at Agron with tears in his eyes. "My parents hate people like us, and I am terrified that they realize that I am weird."

"Don't talk like that about yourself!"

Nasir nodded. "Sometimes I can't control what I feel, that's why I've stayed away from the boys." Nasir put his hand on Agron's cheek. "You are the only boy, who has dared to show interest in me, and who have kissed me."

"Do you remember that?" Nasir nodded. "Listen to me, we are not weird, we cannot control what we feel. Yes, we are different, but we are not weirdos. Your parents and people who think as they do are wrong in their beliefs. Your parents should only care that you are a good son, and person, not who you go to bed with. I can say that you are a good person that is the only thing that must matter to them. "

"Thank you, Agron. No one had ever spoken to me like that."

"Well, you've never met a person as charming as I am."

That comment made him laugh. "You can be completely sure of that; you are a lovely and beautiful person."

Agron smiled, and then sat down next to Nasir. He wants to kiss his friend, he wants to do more things with him, but he didn't dare to make the first move, he doesn't want to scare him. Agron grabbed Nasir's hand. "For now, that kiss we share, that is between us." He looked sideways at the same time Nasir did and they just stared at each other. "I want to kiss you badly."

"Do it."

“You're drunk. I don't want to take advantage of you while you're like that. I want you to be sober when I kiss you, so you remember."

"I feel sober enough for a kiss and you can be sure that I will not forget it. Kiss me, Agron, please.” Nasir saw Agron move closer and he closed his eyes. When Nasir’s friend's mouth touched his, he acts by instinct and began kissing Agron without fear or hesitation. The kiss was slow and sweet at first but then it deepened, and their mouths began to move with more need and passion.

Agron wanted to take things slow with Nasir since he is not like the other boys he has screwed, but the boy kisses were hungry, and that aroused his desire. Agron moved his hands to Nasir's cheeks and pulled him, his friend put his legs around his waist and settled in his lap. At no time their lips part away, quite the opposite their mouths were devouring each other. Agron had kissed many mouths before, but it is the first time someone kisses him with such hunger and desire. His cock reacted, it got hard under Nasir's body, and that made him moan.

Nasir groaned when Agron tightened his waist, rocked his body making him feel his cock, which it was hard. His dick was hard too, but this time he didn't have to hide his erection. Agron pulled his shirt out of his pants and then slip his hand inside, the contact of his fingers made his body shiver. "Agron ..." Nasir whispered.

Agron broke the kiss upon realizing that Nasir's body was shaky. He didn't move his mouth away; he kept his lips on top of Nasir's. "You're shaking. Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please don't stop."

Agron continued kissing his friend, but he knows that if he doesn't stop, he would want more. "I need to stop."

"Why?" Nasir whisper.

"Because of this." Agron rocked Nasir's body again. "You got me too hot. I want to take things slow with you, but I am a man and I am not made of stone." Nasir broke the kiss and to his surprise, the boy took off his shirt grab his right hand then placed on his chest. "Oh, this is not fair," Agron said then let out a grunt. He got up with Nasir still on top of him then laid him down on the ground. Agron kissed Nasir again but this time with a hungry passion.

Nasir put his legs around his friend’s waist and began to move his hips rubbing their erections together. Agron was losing his ability to maintain control of himself. "Shit Nasir, you're going to make me lose control."

"Lose it."

"Fuck!" Agron grunt when Nasir grabbed his buttocks. He was eager to get his cock free, so he entered his hand inside their bodies and undid his zipper. Agron pulled his dick out then started rubbing it against Nasir's crotch. "Ah fuck yes." he groaned. He did not ask permission, he just undid Nasi'r zipper.

Nasir broke the kiss to look at Agron, while he grabbed his cock and pulled it out. "Can I touch you?" Agron nodded, the two then began to rub each other dicks while they kissed with raw passion.

Agron broke the kiss because he urges him to look at Nasir. "God, you look so sexy, looking at me like that." It was hot the way they were touching each other, and he wanted to do more than touch Nasir, but it was the only thing he could do with him for now. They stopped when they heard a noise, but it was just an animal.

"Let me see your cock,” Nasir asked.

"Wait there is almost no light here, let's go to my truck." Agron got up and grabbed Nasir by his hand then pulled him up. His friend picked up his shirt and they both walked toward the truck and then sat in the back seat. Agron leaned forward and put the key in the starter then turned on the light. He grabbed Nasir's hand and took it to his dick. "You like it? Because I like what I'm seeing,” Agron said while looking at his friend's cock.

"Yeah I do a lot," he said and started jerk Agron's dick fast. He saw his friend close his eyes and start moaning, Agron looked so beautiful like that. Nasir couldn't believe that he is doing that so close to his house while his parents slept. Agron moved his hand toward his prick and started rubbing it too.

Nasir's hand began to slip faster with the amount of pre-cum that was emanating from his cock. His moan grew louder then he felt his balls tighten, he was very close. He didn't want Nasir to stop, his hand felt good on his cock, but he doesn't want to come yet. "Stop please now!"

"Why?"

"You'll make me come.” Agron had to grab his cock and quickly squeeze the head and breathe deeply several times not to cum. “Come kneel on top of me." Nasir obeyed Agron then grabbed his tasty cock and put it in his mouth, he sucked the head then ran his tongue along its entire shaft and looked up, Nasir's face was red.

"Agron ... Fuck !!!!"

Agron then entered Nasir's cock in his mouth and relaxed the muscles of his throat so that the head would pass through it. Agron squeezed Nasir’s ass making the boy let out a deep moan that made his prick twist with pleasure. Nasir began to gasp, and moan hard so Agron had to grab his cock and prick the head again not to cum, but he was too close, so much that his fingers began to slip with pre-cum. Nasir warning was a loud growl, then he began to feel his semen filling his throat.

"OH fuck ... fuck ..." Nasir said as he spilled into Agron's mouth.

Agron released the head and closed his fingers around his shaft he only had to jerk his cock three times and he cum hard in his hand, while he still had Nasir's cock in his mouth, then he released it. "Woo, do you like that?"

Nasir moved and sat next to Agron. "And you have to ask?" He turned his face and looked at Agron. "What about you, do you like it?"

“Of course, I did.” Agron has napkins in his truck, and he used that to clean himself, he sat back moved his left arm around Nasir's shoulders and pulled him, then kissed his head. "Don't tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry. Will I see you again?"

"Hey, what kind of question is that? Do you want to go to the city with me tomorrow? I have some errands to run for my father and it will be nice if you accompany me.”

"I would love to."

They stayed there talking while they hold each other, then Agron drove to the place where he had picked up Nasir a few hours earlier, but he didn't let him walk alone he accompanied him to the house. "I will never forget this night."

"Me neither."

Agron placed a kiss on Nasir's mouth. "See you tomorrow little friend."

"See you tomorrow and thanks for everything."

Agron stared at Nasir and then looked at the house. "I don't want to leave you," he hugged Nasir tightly. "I like you a lot."

"I like you a lot too. Don't go, stay a few more minutes hugging me like that."

Agron could not say no, he felt comfortable hugging Nasir. "This is good. You are good for me. From now on you are just mine, do you understand me?"

"Yes, only yours."

"Good, I don't want another person to touch you," he brought his mouth to Nasir’s ear. "Soon I will teach you a lot of things."

"I can’t wait."

"Me neither my little man." Agron thought that he just met Nasir, but that over time they can grow as a friend and something else. So far the relationships he has had have been meaningless just for fun but with Nasir, he wants something more meaningful.


End file.
